


5sos bxb Imagines

by lovey_123



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovey_123/pseuds/lovey_123
Summary: So, basically the GAY jumped out of me and now i'm writing gay 5sos teehee.i already have a book on my wattpad but they are all separated books ( ex.,i have a cake book, cashton book, muke book, and a lashton book). i'm not huge fan on mashton or malum, but i'll suck it up for you guys; but don't expect a lot of it.





	1. Kisses // Cake Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> also, imagines will be typed in lowercase

**1.**

**Kisses**

luke and calum were asleep in bed after staying out late the night before. calum was laying on his back while luke was laying on calum's chest. one of calum's arms were wrapped around luke's slim waist and the other hand behind his head. luke started waking up but decided not to move because he didn't want to wake his boyfriend. once luke was fully awake, he looked up and saw that his boyfriend was still asleep. luke was an early bird and calum was not. if it weren't for luke, calum would sleep all day. luke looked around the room and found his phone laying on the bedside table. he was going going to reach for it but decided not to because he didn't want to wake calum up, so he just laid there. he brought one of his hands to calum's chest and began tracing shapes and words on his tan skin. things like, ' _i love you', hearts, smiley faces, and 'calum hemmings'_ but calum didn't have to know about that one. luke started to get hungry but he pushed his hunger to the side for the sake of his boyfriend. that was, until he couldn't take it anymore. luke placed a soft kiss on his lovers chest and slowly got out of the bed. before luke walked down the hall, he grabbed his phone and quietly walked into the kitchen to make coffee. 

luke grabbed the coffee pot and poured the hot liquid into his cup. Before he sat down he grabbed a piece of toast and put butter on it. he sat down and got on his phone as he waited for calum to to walk down the hall. luke told himself that if calum wasn't up in the next fifteen minutes he would wake calum up. luke jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders. he heard his boyfriend chuckle before calum placed a kiss on the blond boy's head. "morning, love." calum said, voice deep with sleep. luke turned around inhis chair and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends tan torso, resting his head on calum's stomach and looked up at the love of his life. "morning. did you sleep well?" luke asked calum. "i did, did you?"

they stayed in that position for a while with luke's arms around calum's torso, and calum running his hands through the blond curls and placing kisses on his forehead and nose here and there. luke started getting uncomfortable sitting on the bar stool and got up, earning a whine from calum. "come sit on the couch with me." luke said sitting on the black sofa. calum followed and sat down, laying his head on luke's lap.

"i'm so tried." calum whined and grabbed luke's hand and placed it on his head. luke got the messages and chuckled. he started ran his fingers through the dark hair and they sat in silence for a while, having nothing to say. calum grabbed luke's hand and brought it towards his face and kissed each of luke's knuckles. the hand that was in calum's hair was now being used to drag his index finger over calum's face. over his nose, eyebrows, jawline, chin, and lips. 

"ow!" luke said and popped calum's head. "why'd you bite me?" calum giggled and sat up, sitting in luke's lap.

"why wouldn't i?" calum asked and placed a kiss on luke's lips. luke wrapped his arms around the brown boys waist, his hands trailing down to his hips. luke brought the kiss down to calum's neck and his hands moved down so they were cupping calum's bottom. "hey!" calum gasped when he felt luke pinch his butt. "can i take a nap?" calum asked and laid his head on luke's shoulder. "you just woke up, cal." luke said and rubbed his hands up and down on calum's sides. luke heard calum whine and luke hugged calum tighter. "please, lukey?" luke sighed and he felt calum relaxing, knowing that luke said yes. luke rubbed his hands on his boyfriend's back. even though calum is the ' _dominate'_ one of the relationship, luke knows he's just a big baby that likes to be held. 

luke let calum sleep for about thirty minutes before realizing calum wouldn't sleep well tonight. "cally, baby, you need to get up." luke said softly, running his fingers through the dark hair. calum groaned and moved his head so it was tucked under luke's chin. luke sighed and laid calum on the couch before laying on top of him. luke placed kisses all over calum's face making said groan but his eyes a little. "baby, you need to wake up." luke said again and calum grabbed luke's face. "few more minutes." "no, baby."

luke decided to move to the next tactic: tickling. 

he brought his hands to calum's sides and started tickling him, calum jolting up and laughing; calum tried moving around to get away from his boyfriend. "l-lukey, s-stop." calum gasped and luke stopped. "are you ready to wake up?" luke asked and calum nodded, sitting up. 

"love you, lukey."

"love you too." 


	2. Sleepy // Muke Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

**2.**

** Sleepy   
**

****

"mikey, wake up." the younger boy said while we was sitting on his boyfriends lap. they were out late last night but luke has no problem getting up early, michael on the other hand will sleep all day. michael was laying on his back with both arms tucked under his pillow while luke was sitting on the older boys lap with his hands on either side on michael face, squishing the older boys cheeks together. luke leaned down and kissed michaels pouty lips over and over again until he started giggling. 

when michael didnt move, luke pouted. michael had to bite back a smile when he saw luke pout. michael wanted to see how far luke would go to wake him up. 

luke tapped his chin while he thought of something. he could either let the boy sleep, he could either make him breakfast, or he could pour water on him. 

"no!" michael said making luke yelp at the sound. did he say that out loud? "yes you did, baby." michael said and sat up, wrapping his arms around lukes waist and pulling him closer. a blush crept up lukes neck and he snuggled further in michaels chest. "you can never let me sleep in, can you?" michael asked making luke shake his head and sit up. he brought his finger to his mouth and bit on his nail. 

michael brought one of his hands to lukes long curly hair and pushed it out of his face, his other hand rubbing lukes back. "and why is that?" michael asked, moving lukes hand from his mouth gently. luke smiled before answering, "cause i was bored and lonely." michael rolled his eyes and started kissing lukes face. it only took a few seconds before luke started giggling. 

"you are so pretty." michael said making luke blush. "stop it." luke mumbled but he couldnt help the smile on his face. god, michael was in love with this boy. "and why should i stop?" michael asked cupping lukes soft face in his hands. "because youre making me blush." luke explained while looking down. "but your blush makes you even cuter." 

luke giggled before getting of michaels lap and off the bed, making the older boy whine. "no, come back lukey." michael said while holding his arms out. luke rolled his eyes before grabbing his favorite blanket and wrapping it around his body. he walked back over to michael and sat down next to him on the bed. "m'sleepy." luke mumbled into michaels chest, closing his eyes. 

"oh, now youre tired. i was just about to get out of bed." the older boy lied. luke sat up quickly and got back on michaels lap. "no, you cant. you have to sleep with me." luke said but michael knew it was a comand. "no, i think i was gonna make breakfast." michael said, continuing to lie. "b-but im sleepy." luke whined and michael chuckled, wrapping his arms around luke and laying him down on his chest. 

"i was just kidding, sleepy baby." michael said kissing lukes head. 

"night, mikey." 

"night, lukey." 


	3. Rain // Cashton Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

**3.**

** Rain   
**

****

the couple was sitting on their sofa watching a movie while it rained outside. they were going to go on a date but it started storming which cancelled their plans. calum was laying down with his hesd on his boyfriends lap, while ashton ran his fingers through the younger boys hair. calum always hated storms even if they were calming. calum was close to falling asleep when it began to thunder outside, causing the younger boy to flinch. ashton chuckled before picking up his boyfriend and sitting him on his lap. 

"baby, its not that scary." ashton said while calum laid his head on ashtons shoulder and closed his eyes. "yes it is." the younger boy mumbled, his lips dragging along ashtons shirt as he talked. "well, how about we grab some blankets and make a fort?" ashton asked and calum perked up with a smile on his face. calum quickly got off of ashtons lap and held his hand out for the older boy to hold. once ashton did, calum dragged them to their bedroom and grabbed their pillows off of the bed and grabbed the large comforter. while calum was getting everything ready, ashton walked in their closet to change into his pajamas. thunder roared outside causing the younger boy to yelp and drop most of the things they needed. 

"hurry up, ashy. m'scared." calum whined because ashton was taking too long. ashton chuckled while walking out of the closet and over to calum. "you big baby." was all the older boy said before walking out of the room with calum right on his heels. calum rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and dropped all of the pillows and blankets on the couch. "i'll start, you go get some drinks and snacks." ashton said and calum nodded before walking into the kitchen to get some water bottles and make a bag of popcorn. 

while calum was in the kitchen, ashton was busy making the 'fort'. but all it was, was a bunch of pillows stacked close together on the couch with a few blankets. calum came back out with the drinks and bowl of popcorn. "you can pick the movie." ashton told the younger boy who nodded and grabbed the remote. the two sat down on the couch, calum cuddling into ashtons side while the older boy wrapped one arm around calums shoulder and the other arm resting on the arm rest of the couch.

calum chose some marvel movie but he wasnt even paying attention to it, he was too busy playing with ashtons fingers. "ashy?" calum asked only looking up to see that the older boy was asleep. calum sighed before looking back at the tv, hoping it would make him tired. he checked his phone for the time which read '12:01 am'. 

the rain was only getting worse outside which was making calum scared. there was a loud pop outside which caused calum to jump and let out a little cry. the tv shut off and thats when calum actually started crying realizing the power went out. calum didnt want to wake ashton up, so he just sat there and cried. 

of course ashton heard it after a few minutes and woke up to see calum underneath the blanket that was shaking. ashton placed his hand on calums shoulder, he was guessing, making said boy jump. ashton took the blanket off and his heart broke at the sight of calum. his cheeks were red with tear streaks staining his chubby cheeks. calum sat up and threw himself at his boyfriend and ashton immediately wrapped his arms around the crying boy. 

"shh, baby. its okay, im right here." the older boy said and lifted calum off the couch, the younger boy wrapped his legs around ashtons waist as he carried the younger boy to their room.

ashton laid the boy down, following right after. after ashton got comfortable, calum crawled on top of him and laid down on his lovers chest. ashton chuckled at the younger boys movements. 

calum matched their breathing patterns and listened to ashtons heartbeat which calmed him. "love you, ashy." calum mumbled feeling his eyes drop. ashton smiled and kissed calums head. "i love you too, baby." 


	4. Break up with your Girlfriend, I'm bored // Cake Imagine Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy teehee
> 
> this is my first smut, so it's not that good, sorry :(

**4.**

**Break up with your Girlfriend, I'm bored.**

**♡♡**

****

**okay, this is kinda kinky i guess idk. but like, i dont know who i am. ive never written anything 'kinky' lmao.**

**contains: top!calum bottom!luke butt plug *gasps* who am i?**

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"c-cal," luke moaned as the older boy thrusted into the younger boy beneath him at a fast pace. the older boy had one hand on the headboard and the other hand wrapped around lukes neck. the younger boy was close to his high but calum kept denying him. calum bit into lukes pale flesh when he also felt his high getting closer. "cal, please," luke whined scratching calums back as calum hit his prostate with each thrust.

"shit," calum groaned and stopped his movements making luke whine. calum pulled out and luke almost started crying. "what the fuck, calum?" luke asked as he sat up. calum didnt answer, instead he just sat up and luke cocked his head to the side in confusion. "hands and knees," was all calum said. luke had never moved faster in his life. calum moved behind the younger boy and pushed back into luke making the younger boy cry out in pleasure.

calum gripped lukes hips and began thrusting faster than before.   
"c-cal, please-- fuck," luke moaned when he felt calums large hand come down hard on his ass. "please what?" calum teased and smirked when he heard luke whine. calum slowed his movements, so slow it felt like he wasnt moving at all. luke felt tears fill his eyes as the need to come grew stronger and he realized how much it was starting to hurt. luke nearly screamed when calums hand came back down harder than the first hit. "i asked you a question," calum gritted out as he thrusted into luke before stopping again. "p-please let me come, cal," luke begged and he heard calum chuckle.  
"why should i? why should i let you come?" calum asked and began to thrust slowly, making luke moan at the feeling. luke smirked, he had the perfect answer. the younger boy mustered his best innocent act and looked over his shoulder so he could look at calum.

"because i deserve to. i mean, i **am** the one thats pleasuring you, not your **girlfriend.** im the one you always call when you need your dick sucked or you want to fuck. its **always me,** never your girlfriend who loves you so much. but here you are, balls deep inside of **me** ," luke said innocently and nearly passed out when calum turned him over on his back and began thrusting into him. "you little slut," calum all but growled in lukes ear as one hand came to grip lukes hair and pull it. lukes head was tilted back, so calum kissed any flesh that wasnt already bruised. lukes legs wrapped around calums waist and started grinding his hips to meet calums thrust. luke whined when he felt his dick brush calums stomach and nearly came from the friction.

"i-im so close," luke moaned and his back arched. calum held onto luke as his thrust became unsteady and luke knew calum was also close. luke brought one hand down to his neglected erection and started jerking himself off. calum noticed and grabbed his hand and pinned both of them down on the bed above his head. "if your gonna come, your gonna come from my cock, not your hand," calum said making luke moan loudly.

calum stilled his hips as he came in the condom and luke groaned. "cal, please," luke begged for the millionth time that night. calum began thrusting again and hit lukes prostate with each thrust. lukes eyes rolled in the back of his head when he released all over his stomach. "shit," both boys said at the same time. calum couldnt help that he was getting hard again at the sight of luke coming. calum pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt the younger boy, and layed down next to said boy who was breathing fast. his sweaty chest rising and falling at a fast pace. "shower?" calum asked making luke nod and sit up.

-

"so, im having a party tonight," ashton said to his best friends. "ooo, what time?" luke asked giggly and ashton rolled his eyes at the youngest boy. "7, and please dont drink a lot. the last time you drank, you almost kissed me," the oldest boy said and this time luke rolled his eyes. "can you blame me? i mean, you **are** good nut material," luke smirked making ashton laugh loudly. "fuck off," ashton said lightly pushing luke by his shoulder making the younger boy giggle. however, calum was not smiling or laughing along. dare he say he was jealous and he knew he shouldnt be because he had a girlfriend and said girl was cuddling up next to him.

later that night, luke was at his apartment getting ready for ashtons party. he knew that calum and his girlfriend would be there so he came up with a plan.

he was going to make calum jealous.

-

before luke got out of his car, he made sure a few of his buttons were undone and he had his rings on. after he fixed his hair, he turned the car off and walked up the driveway to the house. walking in, he saw ashton right away standing at the minibar he had in his house. "hey, ash," luke said loudly because the music wad blaring. "hey, luke. did you just get here?" ashton asked as he poured a drink and handing it to luke. nodding, luke took a sip of the drink before waving at ashton and walking away to find calum.

walking through the crowded house, the younger boy finally found calum but she was clinging to the older boys side. plastering a fake smile, luke walked over to the couple to say hello. "hey, cal," luke said and gave his best friend a hug which calum gladly returned. "you look good, lukey," calum said making luke blush. "thanks, so do you," luke returned the compliment. luke could tell she was getting annoyed and that put a real smile on lukes face. "well, im gonna go get another drink," luke said before walking away, swaying his hips a little.

after a while, luke was now sitting on a black leather couch with a half empty glass in his hand. he kept glancing over to where calum and his girlfriend were dancing and the younger boy felt jealous. downing the rest of his drink, he walked over to where ashton was. luke wanted to play his game.

"hey, ash. dance with me?" luke asked and grabbed for the older boys hand. luke only asked because ashton was drunk and he knew ashton would say yes. "sure," was all he said before luke was dragging them to the dance floor which was also ashtons living room.

luke walked close to calum and her so calum would be able to see the two dance. wrapping his arms around ashtons neck, luke started swaying to the beat of the song. ashton gripped the boys hips so he could lead luke. luke turned around so his back was to ashtons front and the younger boy started grinding his hips.

"luke!"

smiling, luke tured around and put on an innocent face. "yes, cal?" luke asked sweetly. "baby, come dance with me," luke heard her say making luke roll his eyes. calum however, ignored her and grabbed lukes hand and lead him up the stairs to the guest room.

pushing through people, calum finally got to one of the many guest rooms. slaming the door, calum pushed the younger boy against the wood and immediately started kissing at lukes neck. "you little slut," calum groaned and bit down hard on lukes exposed neck making the younger boy moan loudly. "only for you," the younger boy smirked but it was whiped off his face when calum bit down on the boys bottom lip, drawing blood. calum reached up to the buttons of lukes shirt, undoing them in a record of time. untucking the striped shirt, calum tore it off lukes body leaving him in just his pants and shoes. calum leaned in to lukes exposed chest and began kissing over the fading bruises on the younger boys pale flesh. calums hands reached for lukes belt, but luke stopped him before he could take it off. calum was about to say something when luke sank to his knees and started undoing calums belt.

after getting the belt off, lukes shaking hands reached for the buttons on calums pants. pulling the slacks down, luke was met with calums boxer clad erection. luke innocently looked up at the older boy as me mouthed at calums covered erection. calum knew if he looked down he would probably bust on sight, but calum looked down and moaned softly at the sight of lukes wide blue eyes that were screaming 'do bad things to me.'

calum brought one hand towards lukes hair and gently stroked his hair before grabbing a handful and pulling lukes head away from calums dick. "no teasing," calum said and luke immediately pulled calums boxers down. calums erection slapped his stomach when his boxers came off. luke looked up at calum and smiled before he stuck his tongue out and kitten licked the tip making calum pull at lukes hair. luke brought one of his hands to the base of calums dick before taking more of calum in his mouth. as luke bobbed his head at a slow pace, calum had his head thrown back and mouth hanging open slightly. luke pulled off of calum making said boy groan and look down. calum couldve busted all over lukes face when he said those three words.

"fuck my mouth?"

calum grabbed lukes hair and shoved his dick down lukes throat, thrusting fast. even though luke had a gag reflex, he still let calum fuck his mouth. tears were streaming down lukes face as he gagged every time calums tip hit the back of his throat. calum could feel his stomach tightening and stilled as he came down lukes throat. luke pulled off of calums cock and coughed.

calum grabbed lukes hand and lead him to the queen sized bed, laying him down. calum took lukes shoes and pants off leaving him in his boxers while calum was naked. "i didnt like how you were all over ashton, baby," calum said while kissing down lukes body. "i didnt like how **she** was all over you," luke sassed but whined right after because calum had bit down on his inner thigh. "i mean, she **is** my girlfriend," calum said slipping lukes boxers off and throwing them somewhere in the room. "you really should break up with her because im bored," luke said.

calum spread lukes legs open and gasped.

"baby,"

luke bit his lip when calum saw the blue gem in between lukes cheeks. "like it?" luke asked sitting up on his elbows. calum looked up at luke and kissed him hard. "like it? i fucking love it. so fucking hot luke," calum groaned before pulling away from lukes swollen lips. calum reached down and gently pulled at the plug making luke whimper. "cal, please," luke begged as calum stretched him on the widest part of the plug. "god, baby. youre gonna be the death of me," calum said mostly to himself but luke heard him. calum pulled the plug out slowly so he wouldnt hurt luke. "lube?" luke asked and calum reached in the bedside table, pulling out the bottle.

"wanna ride you," luke said against calums lips as he straddled the older boys waist. calum nodded and sat up a little so luke could get situated. reaching down, luke grabbed calums dick and slowly sank down on him, groaning when he was fully seated on calums lap. "you okay?" calum asked and luke nodded. luke grabbed calums shoulders and started to grind his hips making calum throw his head back in pleasure. "m-move luke," calum said while gripping lukes hips, sure to leave marks.

luke then started to bounce, making both of them moan loudly. "god, luke. youre so tight even after having that plug in you," calum groaned and luke threw his head back, bouncing harder. luke felt his stomach tighten, growing close to his release. "m'so close, cal," luke moaned loudly. "me too,"

luke was growing tired and his arms were starting to hurt and calum noticed. calum pushed luke down on his chest and calum started thrusting into luke making the younger boy moan. "i-im gonna come," luke warned before he spilled on his and calums stomach. calum stilled his hips and pulled out of luke making the boy whine. "dont have a condom," calum said and jerked his cock. luke grabbed the older boys hands before taking calum into his mouth. it only took a few seconds before calum was releasing into lukes mouth.

swallowing, luke pulled off of calum and laid down next to the older boy that was panting. "that was . . ." calum started "amazing," luke finished. calum sat up, leaning on his elbow and kissed luke softly. just as it was getting heated, the door swung open to reveal a shocked girlfriend.

"calum? what the fuck? how could you?" she said and walked in the room, making luke cover himself. "i-" "dont try to explain yourself. i clearly see whats happening," she said cutting calum off and walking out of the room.

luke sat up and pulled the covers over his body. "cal, im sorry. i-i didnt know she was gonna find out like this," luke appoligized but calum just smiled confusing the younger boy. "finally," calum breathed out and lukes jaw dropped. "w-"calum cut luke off by kissing him softly. "shes probably gonna say something-" calum said but luke smiled. "you can obviously tell, but i really like you calum and i want to be with you and not just friends with benefits," luke said shyly making calums heart melt. "i like you too, dork," calum said kissing lukes cheek. "boyfriends?" luke said hopefully.

"boyfriends."


	5. Late Nights // Muke Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!! this one is really short so im sorry

**5.**

** Late Nights **

it was two in the morning and luke and michael were wide awake. while they were in their hotel room, michael had brought is x-box so he connected that to the tv so he was playing video games, while luke was sitting on the bed cuddled up next to michael watching him. 

usually luke is the first one asleep but he just wasn't tired. michael never had a problem with staying up late, obviously he was tired in the morning but that never stopped him before. 

when luke stays up late, he likes to talk about nonsense. "mikey." luke said looking up at his boyfriend. michael paused his game and looked down at luke. michael knew what was coming. "yes, baby?" michael asked, pushing luke's hair out of his face. "why do people think it's okay to be rude to other people?" luke asked while playing with one of michael's fingers. luke never really asks questions like that, his topics usually consist of unicorns or something like that. 

"well, i believe that it's based on how that person was raised. but, some people just learn from others and think that it's okay to act like that. why do you ask?" michael answered. he sat up a little and so did luke. luke shrugged and looked up at michael. "dunno, just wondering." luke said and crawled onto michael's lap and gave him a small kiss. 

"did someone say something mean to you?" michael asked and luke shook his head. "nope."

a few minutes passed and luke was laying on top of michael with his head under michael's chin. michael had one arm wrapped around luke's waist and his other hand was running through luke's hair. 

"night, mikey. love you."

"i love you too." 


	6. Daddy's Girl // Lashton Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another smut teehee!! i hope im getting better at it for you guys.

**6.**

**Daddy's girl**

**contains:** **top;ashton, bottom;luke, daddy;ashton, femboy;luke, feminine pronouns ( literally my favorite in gay smut lol )**

**hope you enjoy ;)**

**\------- -------**

"how does this one look?" luke asked while he spun around, his dress coming up a bit only giving ashton a little peek at luke's panties. the two boy's just got back from the mall and look wanted to show ashton what he bought. right now luke was showing ashton the dark purple dress he bought with matching colored converse. "you look beautiful, baby girl." ashton answered making the younger boy blush. 

"i have one more outfit to show you, okay? stay here." luke said and turned around and ran back to their shared bedroom, ashton couldn't help himself and slapped luke's ass. luke yelped and turned to glare at the older boy who was laughing. luke rolled his eyes and slammed the bedroom door shut and began taking off his dress to change into the next outfit. he was really excited to show ashton this one. said boy was sitting on the couch on his phone while he waited for his baby to show him is next outfit. when they first got home, luke hid the bag because "i wanna have a fashion show", which made ashton chuckle. 

"are you ready?" luke asked when he popped his head out of the slightly opened door. he didn't want ashton to see just yet. ashton turned his phone off, placed it on the coffee table and turned to luke giving him a smile and a nod. "of course, sweetheart." luke nodded and stepped out of their bedroom and walked down the small hallway that lead to the living room. and let me tell you, ashton could have ( he did ) popped a boner. luke was wearing a baby pink skirt, a white shirt that said 'Daddy's Girl' on it in the same pink, white frilly socks and baby pink high top converse. 

luke stopped in front of the older boy with his hands laced behind his back while he waited for ashton to say something. luke smirked when he saw ashton palming himself discreetly over the growing buldge in his pants. he knew he was about to get it. "do you like it, daddy?" luke asked in the innocent voice he knew drove ashton crazy. luke brought his thumb to his mouth and gently bit his nail also knowing that it drove the older boy crazy. ashton snapped out of whatever trance he was in and grabbed luke's small, soft hands in his large, calloused hands. "of course i do, sweet girl. why wouldn't i?" luke bit his lip and brought his legs to straddle ashton's thighs. ashton took the opportunity to start kissing lukes jaw which the younger boy was thankful for. 

luke began to grind his hips against ashton's and moaned at the friction he recieved. the younger boy threw his head back and ashton began sucking and biting at the exposed skin. "daddy." luke breathed out when ashton sucked hard at luke's sweet spot. luke started grinding harder against ashton and was getting lost in the pleasure. ashton's large hands wandered down luke's side and stopped at his hips where he gripped hard, making luke whimper. "don't get greedy, little girl." ashton warned but all it did was go in one ear and out the other. 

"ugh, daddy." luke moaned loudly when ashton brought his hand down on luke's bottom. "you're being a very naughty girl, luke." ashton said and spanked luke again, this time a lot harder. luke didn't mind though, he loved being spanked. even if it was supposed to be a form of punishment, it wasn't to luke because he enjoys it way too much. "again, daddy." luke begged but as soon as he said that, ashton stopped and instead caressed his bottom. "do what again, sweetheart?" ashton teased, his hands now under luke's skirt. when he did that, he felt lacy panties against his hands. "s-spank me, daddy, please." luke begged in a sweet voice. he brought his head from ashton's shoulder and looked at the older boy with blue, pleading eyes. "and why should i do that?" ashton asked, teasing him even more. 

luke whined and was close to putting on waterworks. his eyes started watering and he pouted his lip, ashton almost groaned. "because i've been a good girl for daddy." luke answered. this time, ashton allowed himself to grown and he pulled luke to his feet. ashton bent luke over the arm rest of the couch, his feet planted on the ground and his hands clutching the coushin of the black couch. ashton pulled luke's skirt up to where it was now resting in the middle of the younger boy's torso, and almost moaned at the sight in front of him. luke was wearing white lacy panties that barely held anything. it really was a poor excuse of underwear. 

ashton couldn't help himself when he grabbed the full cheeks in each hand, hard. "daddy." luke moaned at the sudden harshness. ashton grabbed the waistband of the underwear a pulled them down luke's mile long legs. ashton spread luke's legs and slid his own in between the opened space. "you want daddy to spank your ass, stick it out for me." ashton demanded and luke obeyed. the younger boy arched his back so his bottom was kind of in the air and ashton brought his hand down hard. "i want you to count after every one." ashton said and luke nodded. 

slap. "1"

slap. "2"

slap. "3"

luke was a moaning mess the whole time but after ashton passed 20, luke started crying. he could only take so much. once ashton was satisfied with the shade of luke's bottom, he stopped and kissed each cheek. "what do we say?" ashton asked, tapping luke's bottom causing him to jolt. "t-thank you, daddy." luke sniffed and stood up on wobbly legs. the younger boy turned around and sunk to his knees so he could please his daddy. 

when he reached for ashton's belt, his hands were slapped away and luke pouted. "you know better than that, luke." ashton scolded and luke shivered when ashton called him by his name and not some pet name of his. "sorry, daddy." luke said, looking up at the older boy. ashton brought one of his hands to card through luke's hair while the other one plamed his aching erection. "do it properly this time, slut." ashton said and pulled luke's hair hard which made the younger boy moan loudly. luke mustered up his best innocent face and voice and looked up at ashton. "daddy?" luke asked quietly. he didn't continue until ashton hummed. "can i please suck your cock?" luke asked and looked up with watery eyes. ashton groaned loudly when he looked down at luke. ashton brought his hand to trace over luke's lips and slipped three fingers into luke's willing mouth. "show me how you're gonna do it." ashton said.

luke looked up and ashton and ran his tongue around the long digits in his mouth and moaned loudly for effect. luke hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, taking ashton's fingers deeper into his mouth. ashton was having a hard time containing himself as luke drooled around his fingers. the older boy brought his other hand to cup the back of luke's head to still him, his fingers still in luke's mouth. luke looked up at him confused but opened his mouth wider when ashton told him to. the older boy then started thrusting his fingers in and out of luke's mouth making him a gag, but he just used that to coat ashton's fingers in his spit. ashton moaned when luke flattened his tongue and let him shove his fingers as deep as they would go. luke looked up with tears in his eyes because all he wanted to do was suck his daddy's cock. finally, ashton pulled his fingers out of luke's mouth and looked down at him. luke's chin was wet with spit and his eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.

"can i please suck your cock now, daddy?" luke asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly. "i think you earned it." that was all ashton had to say before luke was undoing ashton's belt and pulling his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. "thank you, daddy." luke said and gripped the base of ashton's dick, his hand barely fitting around it. luke slowly jerked ashton as his tongue ran over the bead of precum that oozed from ashton's tip. "no teasing, luke." ashton said and luke sucked his cockhead into his mouth. inch by inch, luke was almost to the base of his daddy's cock when he gagged for the first time. his eyes watered as he tried to take ashton further down his throat. damn his gag reflex. 

ashton groaned and bucked his hips forward making luke gag even louder. luke's lips touch the fingers that were holding the base of ashton dick and removed his hand. there was in indent in luke's throat where you could clearly see the outline of ashton's cock. luke gagged around ashton when his face was pressed against his daddy's pelvic bone. luke had tears streaming down his face as he struggled to breathe. when his lungs started to burn, he pulled back and gasped and coughed.

"baby girl, that was so good." ashton said, running his fingers in luke's hair. "can i please fuck your throat?" ashton asked and luke whimpered. "please daddy." luke said and took ashton back in his mouth. 

luke opened his mouth wide and flattened his tongue on the underside of his daddy's big cock and he felt ashton twitch his mouth. ashton brought one hand to the back of luke's head and held him in place as he rocked his his back and forth. luke looked up at ashton who had his head thrown back and sweat dripping down his body. luke moaned at the sight of him which made ashton grunt and thrust harder. something came over him and he pushed luke's head all the way down and kept him there. 

luke started gagging and squirming around, trying to get away from ashton. when he realized that it wasn't getting him anywhere, he just relaxed and opened his throat. "god, baby girl. your mouth feels so good." ashton moaned at the feeling of luke's throat constricting arond his cock. 

ashton pulled luke off and a string of spit that was turning white, was connected from the head of his cock to luke's bottom lip. "daddy, please. i need you, it hurts." luke whined, his voice completely distroyed. ashton pulled luke up from his knees and kissed his hard, grimacing at the taste of himself. ashton gripped the hem of luke's shirt and pulled it over his head. luke went to take his skirt off but ashton stopped him. "leave it on, daddy want's to fuck you in it." ashton said but luke shook his head. "no, daddy. it's brand new." ashton sighed and let him take it off which luke gave him a sweet kiss for. all luke was left in now was his white frilly socks and his pink converse. 

ashton sat luke down on the edge of the couch and got between his legs. "spread your legs, sweet girl. daddy want's to eat your pussy out." ashton said and luke moaned so loud at that, ashton had to cover his mouth. luke spread his legs so wide it started to hurt but he could care less. he had to cover his mouth with his hands when his daddy licked a fat stripe over his hairless hole. he liked to wax down there. 

luke's back arched off the couch and he brought his hands up to grip the back of the couch as his legs spread wider, if that was even possible. "daddy, god it feels so good." luke cried, grinding his hips against ashton's face as he tongue fucked his hole. ashton soon brought a finger into the mix and slid it right next to his tongue. 

"god, baby girl. you taste so fucking good." ashton said, licking and biting at luke's thighs now. luke almost passed out when the four fingers that were inside him hit his prostate. 

"daddy, please. i need you." luke sobbed as ashton continued to hit his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. ashton nodded and slowly took his fingers out and brought them to luke's mouth. luke gladly opened.his mouth a sucked on ashton's fingers. 

ashton removed his pants and sat down on the couch and luke immediately crawled on his lap. "be a good girl and ride daddy." ashton said, rubbing his hands up and down on luke's hips. luke reached behind him and grabbed ashton's cock and slowly sunk down on him, crying out in pain. "good girl, not taking me with lube. you're such a good girl for daddy aren't you?" ashton asked, slowly coaxing luke out of pain. "uh-huh." was all luke said before he started bouncing on his daddy's cock.

there was sweat dripping down ashton's chest and luke couldn't help but run his tongue over the salty skin, both of them moaning. "d-daddy, i-i can't. . . too tired." luke said, laying on ashton' chest as he grinded his hips. "it's alright, baby." ashton said before flipping them over and thrusting into luke at a fast past. 

luke was making little 'uh-uh-uh' noises everytime ashton thrusted into him, hitting his prostate dead on every-fucking-time and it was driving ashton crazy. "daddy, i'm so close. please let me cum." luke begged and arched his back, his heaving chest against ashton's. 

"go ahead, baby. come for daddy." ashton said and luke let go. his high crashing down on him like one huge wave. luke was getting very sensitive and would clench down hard everytime ashton thrusted into him. "daddy... hurts." luke whined and wrapped his legs around ashton's waist, holding him close. 

"i'm almost there baby, help me out." ashton said out of breath and grinded his hips against luke. "daddy, want you to come inside me. w-wanna feel it drip out of me. t-then i want you to-to eat me out." luke groaned, arching his back and clenching hard around ashton.

"fuck." 

"please, daddy. wanna feel your warm cum drip out of my messy pussy. wanna be dirty." 

that's all it took for ashton and he was shooting his load inside luke's hole. luke moaned loudly when he felt it. ashton laid down on top of luke and the younger boy wrapped his arms around ashton's body. "that was so good. thank you, daddy." luke said softly and kissed ashton's sweaty hair. "you're welcome, baby." ashton said and sat up. 

he pulled out of luke and watched as strings of come were connected to luke's red, puffy hole. ashton couldn't help himself when he slapped the head of his cock on luke's fucked opened hole. "fuck." luke moaned and sat up and held himself up on his elbows. "is it messy?" luked asked innocently, biting his lip and bringing two of his fingers down to his gaping hole. "so messy, baby. your pussy doesn't wanna close." ashton said.

luke scooped some of the come that dripped from his hole and brought the two fingers to his mouth and sucked, ashton watching in amazment. "taste so good, daddy." 

and maybe they ended up having sex again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know how to end it, so sorry about that.
> 
> sorry if there are any spelling errors. 
> 
> also, i have never written anything as dirty as this and im shook lmao.


End file.
